An Emerald Tale
by Credo-Spero-Fides
Summary: This fic is based on the Disney Movie. We only see Esmeralda's life from when she is, wht, 16? This story is about when she first entered the Court of Miracles to Topsy Turvey Day. Enjoy!


**Author's Note: I know it may seem a bit babyish for still liking 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame' at 14 but I really couldn't care less. So on with the story then! **

**But first a few notes:**

**Anything in **_**italics **_**shows that the word are in another language, whether it is French or the language of the Romani (gypsy) people and will translated at the end.**

**This story is set in the Disney world because although I have tried to read the actual novel I just can't get into it so all the characters will be from Disney =D**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me! **

Clopin Trouillefou was walking away from the market area, feeling quite pleased with himself. His acrobatic show with Louis and Ramon was very successful and he now had a decent amount of coins to spend on food and maybe some new material. This blue and red outfit he wore was becoming quite boring.

He whistled as he walked down the street, joyfully swinging his arms and pulling funny faces for the children he passed.

In one of the many alleys of Paris he heard children squabbling loudly. Clopin tutted and shook his head mockingly.

Suddenly a small child ran out from the alley and collided with his legs.

"_Merde!_" the child exclaimed, slightly stunned.

Clopin frowned at such language coming from one so young and stepped back.

The child gained her bearings and stood up, preparing to run. Clopin grabbed her arm.

"Ah, what do we have here? _Une petite fille_?" Clopin asked himself, the child started to struggle against his hold but he didn't relinquish his grip.

"Let me go you _fils de salop_! Or else I'll _snope_ you one in the _panch_!" the girl shrieked angrily, twisting her arm in effort to escape.

Clopin raised his eyebrow at her vocabulary. He thought it was safe to assume that this girl with the raven, curly hair was a gypsy child, who else would know the Romani language? He took a step backwards, still keeping a careful hold of the thrashing girl.

Yes, she was definitely a gypsy. Her bronze skin and wild hair confirmed that. Also she wore a single gold bangle around her ankle and a thin golden hoop in one ear. More signs of a gypsy heritage. But he couldn't remember seeing her in any of the Gypsy Hideouts. Clopin (and every other gypsy adult) knew all the children so they could protect them from Frollo and his minions

"Oi, _Con_! Are you even listening to me!" demanded the girl, who must be around five, with a pout on her little face.

Clopin had to laugh at her. That made her pout more but he couldn't help it, she was adorable.

"Ah, _ma Cherie!_ I apologise." He said, bowing low with a huge grin on his face. "Will you forgive a silly old _mush _like _moi?"_

The little girl giggled at his antics, which pleased him. There was nothing better than laughter.

Then her big emerald eyes widened, "You're no _gorgie_, are you?" Ah, she noticed his slip-up with words.

Clopin sat down and released her; somehow he knew she wasn't going to leave and he was right. She sat down right beside him on the cobbled pavement.

"No, I'm a gypsy." He explained

The girl's eyes light up with glee, "So am I, I think! My parents were."

"I would never have guessed," he remarked drily, "with the language you used."

The girl had the decency to blush but didn't look away.

"I don't remember seeing you anywhere" Clopin continued.

"'Cause you haven't ever seen me. My _maman et papa _came here a few years ago. When I was _petite."_

"You are small" Clopin pointed out only to receive a glare, ah, the pride of children.

"They weren't used to this area so they had no idea where to go." She continued, "They had heard of a 'Court of Miracles', I think that's what they called it, but had no idea where to start looking for it."

"Where are they now?" asked Clopin, intrigued with the girl's tale.

"Dead," she replied simply.

"For how long?" A gypsy child did not belong on the streets with no one to care for her!

"Dunno, maybe a year or so. That Frollo person got my _Papa_ and _maman_ was already dead before that." The girl didn't seem at all sad, maybe she was too young.

Clopin glared at the mention of Frollo, another one of them dead because of that oh so pious Judge.

"What is your name, child?" he queried, if he was going to bring her to the Court of Miracles he would need to know her name.

"Oh!" she gasped, "Sorry, _je suis_ Esmeralda, Mr-?"

Clopin chuckled at Esmeralda, "Just Clopin, little Esmeralda."

Esmeralda nodded seriously, her hair swinging in her face, hiding her features.

Clopin tutted, "_Dordi, dordi. _That won't do. Here." And tied a piece of pink material around her hair to keep it away from her face.

Esmeralda fingered the soft material with shining eyes and a smile played about her lips.

"Thank you Clopin." She said to him shyly, looking down

"No problem, _chav. _Come along now."

"Huh?" Esmeralda looked up with a confused expression adorning her face.

Clopin grasped her small hand firmly, "You don't think I'm going to let a gypsy child just live in the streets with no one to care for you? No, you're coming along with me to live with the rest of us."

Esmeralda stopped in her tracks and looked at him in utter amazement, shock and was that a gleam of hope?

"Really?" she asked, looking up at him.

He smiled down at her and swung her around, "Of course! How could I not resist you?"

She shrieked with glee and when Clopin set her down she skipped alongside him with a massive grin splitting her face.

Some passersby were looking at them in disdain. Clopin could hear the words "stupid gypsy" being muttered. The two gypsies ignored all their stares and carried on in their journey.

"So why were you running away from that alley?" asked Clopin, just to start a conversation, he hated silences.

"Some mean boys were calling me 'dirty gypsy' and chucking applesat me." Esmeralda replied indignantly. "And I was there first!"

Clopin smiled indulgently at her as they strolled down the streets of Paris. It was a nice day, clear skies and busy streets. Perfect for gypsies to perform and earn money. Although, Clopin knew the busiest part of the day had passed which was the reason for him originally returning to the Court.

When they were close to the Hideout Clopin kept a sharp eye on their surroundings, shushing Esmeralda's chatter. For once no one was following him, it appeared.

Clopin sighed in relief. Frollo still didn't know where the Court of Miracles was. Perfect. He grabbed Esmeralda and lifted her onto his shoulders. She laughed and pounded his head telling him to, "Lemme go!"

Clopin ran the last few yards to the Entrance before setting her down. She frowned at him but then turned around to look at the Entrance, puzzled.

"Clopin, where are we?" she questioned, her emerald eyes wide

"You'll see." Was all he said before uncovering the entrance and slipping in, lifting her in after. Carefully replacing the lid he held Esmeralda's hand again as they slowly entered The Court of Miracles.

"It's dark as _nuit_" Esmeralda commented, looking around her in interest.

Clopin nodded, "Stay close, or you'll get lost." Esmeralda immediately pinned herself to his legs, staring around her with wide eyes.

Clopin weaved himself and Esmeralda through the endless tunnels. They didn't come across anyone; most of the gypsies were probably outside, grabbing the odd spell of good weather to do things.

They eventually made it to the main area of the Hideout. As soon as they were a couple of feet inside Risa, the mother hen of the gypsies, flew down on them.

"Who have you here, Clopin?" she interrogated, fluttering around the pair. "You can't just go and pick children up from the streets, I thought you knew better!"

"Risa!" Clopin practically bellowed, they had already gathered a crowd so there was no point in being quiet.

Once he was sure he had everyone's attention he continued, "This is Esmeralda. She is a gypsy child," there were gasps from the crowd and he could see a lot of people crane their necks.

"How do you know?" demanded someone, Clopin squinted to find the man who spoke, it was Cyril, a large outspoken gypsy who always thought he was better than anyone else.

"Speak the Romani tongue, _petite une_," requested Clopin, resting his hands on Esmeralda's thin shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

Esmeralda glanced up at him with wide, scared eyes but nodded and looked bravely at the crowd.

"Hope its _kushtie_ if I _hatch_, or are you going to chase me away with a _kosht_ like I was a _long tail_? She addressed her audience with a confidant, cheeky grin but Clopin knew better, she was scared. Her shoulders were shaking.

Her outburst brought chuckles from their audience.

"Aye, she's one of us alright!" called someone from the back.

Everyone else nodded in agreement and started to disperse, there was really no need for them to stand there anymore. Esmeralda was one of them now. They'd all get to know her better over dinner.

"Come along, child" said Risa, reaching for Esmeralda's arm. "Let's get you cleaned up and I'll show you where you can sleep."

Esmeralda backed away from the slightly overbearing woman and into Clopin's legs. He gave her an enquiring glance and she responded with a pleading one.

"I don't want to leave you Clopin," she said.

"Now, now _enfant. _You need to be nice and clean and you can sleep near a family who has other little girls, like you"

Esmeralda shook her head stubbornly, "_Non, _I'm not going with you. You can't make me. I want to stay with Clopin."

Risa tutted but looked at Clopin.

Clopin sighed and nodded his head, "I'll take her."

Esmeralda beamed at him and wrapped her thin arms around his waist.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she chanted happily.

Clopin awkwardly patted her back, "No problem at all. Remember what I said, how could I not resist you?"

Esmeralda smiled and yawned widely. Clopin picked her up and held the small girls close.

"Welcome to the Court of Miracles, Esmeralda."

**Merde = shit (French)**

**Une petite fille = a little girl (F)**

**Fils de salop = son of a bitch (F)**

**Snope = hit (Romani)**

**Panch = gut (R)**

**Con = Idiot (F)**

**Ma Cherie = my dear (F)**

**Mush = man (R)**

**Moi = me (F)**

**Gorgie = Non Romani person (R)**

**Maman et papa = mum and dad (F)**

**Petite = small (F)**

**Je suis = I am (F)**

**Dordie, dordie = Oh dear (R)**

**Chav = child (R)**

**Nuit = night (F)**

**Petite une = little one (F)**

**Kushtie = alright (R)**

**Hatch = stay a while (R)**

**Kosht = stick (R)**

**Long tail = rat (R)**

**Enfant = child (F)**


End file.
